Super Daddy
by Lesnirick00
Summary: Los miembros del ARC piensan que compaginar las tareas de una asociación secreta que busca y detiene anomalías con ser buenos padres es fácil, ¿Aunque ellos llevan razón o están un poco equivocados?
1. La chica de rizos rubios y ojos verdes

Hi! una nueva historia de mi equipo del ARC favorito, esta vez cuento flashbacks desde que nació Annabeth (la hija de Claudia y Nick) hasta que tiene aproximadamente unos ocho años, conforme vaya actualizando escribire travesuras que hace con sus hermanos y primos, y misiones que tienen sus padres en las que se juegan bastante el tipo. Es la continuación de ''El amor es una cosa simple'' y ''No todo es color de rosa''. Sin mas dilación:

* * *

Super Daddy

Cutter sacó de su cartera una foto que se habían hecho hace menos de unas semanas, en ella estaban él y su mujer besándose, Annabeth sonriente a la cámara mientras que cogía a su pequeño hermano Jonathan que también sonreía dejando ver el pequeño diente que le estaba saliendo y Nicholas sacaba la lengua, el profesor sonrió al ver aquella fotografía y elevo la vista para toparse con sus dos hijos mayores que corrían hacía él, en aquel momento un montón de recuerdos golpearon su mente.

* * *

Lester llegó a su casa después de un largo día en el ARC, como siempre sus hijos se habían dejado el paquete de patatas fritas abierto encima de la mesa de café, las libretas con los ejercicios en el suelo, las revistas encima del sofá, James se puso una mano en la frente y dejo su maletín en el suelo antes de intentar arreglar aquel estropicio, se quitó los zapatos y los dejo debajo del perchero, se deslizo hacía las escaleras y mientras subía se desabrochaba el nudo de la corbata, al final del pasillo vio la luz de su habitación encendida, al entrar se encontró a Christine leyendo mientras que Sonny, Harrison, Chris y Marcus dormían a lo largo y ancho de la cama de matrimonio, el hombre se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió a su mujer mientras que negaba con la cabeza recordando cuando eran más pequeños.

* * *

Claudia se sentó en un banco y puso la sillita de su hijo en frente suya, él la miraba con esos enormes ojos azules iguales que los de su padre, le revolvió los rizos rubios y el chico sonrió, su madre le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó antes de hacerle una pedorreta en la barriga, el bebe estalló en carcajadas y ella también lo hizo, pero su expresión se endureció al ver la hora, alzó la vista por encima de la sillita pero ni rastro de su marido y sus hijos, Jonathan le dio en la rodilla haciendo que volviese en sí y se centrase en su enano, que pedía más mimos.

* * *

Nick como todas las mañanas desde hacía tres meses, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama a Claudia, ella insistía en que no hacía falta y que al día siguiente se levantaría antes que él para preparar el desayuno, pero el embarazo le cansaba mucho y nunca lo conseguía, el hombre entró en la habitación y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, se arrodillo a la altura del vientre de su mujer y con cuidado retiro la sabana, con el mismo sumo cuidado levantó un poco la camisa del pijama y susurro:

-Buenos días pequeña, ¿despertamos a mama?

Le dio un beso en el vientre casi al mismo tiempo que su hija daba una patada, se levantó y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara hasta que ella abrió los ojos y le besó.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto-murmuro aún sobre los labios de su marido.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque lo voy a hacer el resto de mi vida-respondió sonriendo, cogió la bandeja y se la coloco en las piernas a Claudia, ella se reincorporo sobre la pared y él se puso a su lado.

-Gracias Nick-dijo ella ante la atenta mirada del profesor-¿Otra vez té?-decía en un tono de fastidio cogiendo la taza.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico-se encogió de hombros Cutter cogiendo su taza que también contenía té.

-Aunque sigo sin entender por qué tú también lo tomas-decía entre sorbos Claudia.

-Estamos embarazados-le dijo él sonriendo como si fuese obvio y añadió-Tú no puedes tomar alcohol, yo no tomo alcohol, tú no puedes beber café, yo no bebo café, si tú no puedes yo tampoco.

-Eres el mejor-el profesor rodo los ojos y ella insistió-Lo digo enserio, cualquier otro hombre no se portaría así.

-Ya bueno, yo no soy como cualquier otro hombre-murmuro antes de besarla.

Después de desayunar entre besos y caricias, a Nick le mandaron un mensaje y exclamó:

-¡Aunque estemos embarazados hay que seguir cazando dinosaurios!

Claudia rio y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

-Te invitó a una copa-dijo Cutter cogiendo el abrigo de Claudia-No, una copa no, un zumo de naranja.

-No me gusta el zumo de naranja-respondió riendo ella.

-¿Piña, manzana, uva?-preguntaba él alzando las cejas.

-Pues creo que ese zumo tendrá que esperar-decía Connor señalando hacía el despacho de James, este había salido y los esperaba apoyado en la barandilla.

-¿Qué has hecho Nick?-preguntó Claudia temiéndose lo peor.

-Que yo sepa nada-murmuraba él hiendo a su despacho, pero a mitad se paró en seco tiro del brazo de su mujer y le susurró al oído-¿Se habrá enterado que el rasguño que tiene el Jaguar se lo hice yo?

Claudia se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta y siguió andando.

-Esto, yo…-murmuro Cutter al llegar a la altura de su superior, este frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien a que se refería-Lo siento.

-No sé a qué te refieres Nick, entremos en mi despacho-dijo haciendo un gesto para que entrasen antes que él.

-¿James por qué nos has llamado?-preguntó Claudia sentándose en una silla, mientras que su jefe se sentaba en su sillón y el profesor daba vueltas por la sala tocando las figuritas que había en las estanterías, la mayoría eran dinosaurios salvo algún que otro superhéroe que se habían dejado los hijos de Lester allí y él había colocado en las baldas.

-Tengo un ligero problema-respondió este mirando al antropólogo, mientras que le daba un tic en el ojo al ver que había cogido una figura de acción totalmente articulada de SuperMan-Cutter por favor no toques nada, esa figurita cuesta más que tu casa entera, es la original.

-Gracias por decirnos que nuestra casa es una mierda-dijo Nick dejando el muñeco en la estantería y poniéndose detrás de su mujer.

-A ver, Christine tiene un congreso en Escocia, es de cuatro días y hemos pensado en hacer nuestro último viaje solos, sin los niños antes de que nazca el bebe-explicó James, haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de su compañero-Y mi plan era dejar a los niños con mis padres, pero esta mañana al llamar a mi padre me he enterado que se habían ido a pasar unos días a Irlanda, vaya puntería que tenemos y el avión sale esta tarde, la única opción que me queda sois vosotros.

-¿Somos tu segundo plato?-preguntaba Cutter haciéndose el ofendido y poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-No le hagas caso-decía Claudia mientras que le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su marido-Nos quedamos a nuestros sobrinos.

-Yo… de verdad, gracias-susurro Lester antes de añadir-Y no Nick no sois mi segundo plato, es solo que los niños llevaban sin ver a mis padres como tres meses.

-Vale perdona-dijo Cutter-Pero admite que te hemos salvado el culo.

-Y tanto-respondió su jefe sonriendo-No tenía ganas de llevarme a los niños a Escocia y menos con lo que paso la última vez.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó curiosa Claudia.

-Ya sabéis que Sonny tiene el sentido aventurero más desarrollado que yo-explico James haciendo reír a sus dos compañeros-Pues se perdió en el aeropuerto haciendo que perdiésemos el avión a Hawaii, Christine se enfadó conmigo, yo me enfade con Sonny, él lloro, Christine lloro, yo llore y cuando estábamos dispuestos a darnos la vuelta y volver a casa, con un montonazo de maletas y Harrison dormido en mis brazo y ajeno a todo, un chaval de la aerolínea nos dijo que podríamos ir a París y alojarnos allí por el dinero que habíamos perdido al dejar partir el avión.

Cutter levantó la mano y Lester le dio permiso para preguntar:

-¿Por qué lloraste?

-Cuando se te pierda Annabeth más de una hora me llamas, ahora tú lo ves todo de color de rosa, pero lo pasaras muy mal y yo estaré allí para soltarte mi típica frase de: ''Ya te lo dije''.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me ayudaras a buscar a mi hija?-preguntó el profesor alzando las cejas.

-Primero la buscaremos y luego te diré la frase.

-¿Y qué tal si no se os pierde la niña?-dijo Claudia frunciendo el ceño y acariciando su abultado vientre de ocho meses.

-Si yo voto por eso-respondió James a lo que el profesor también asintió.

Salieron del despacho de Lester en dirección al aparcamiento para que su jefe les diera las bolsas con la ropa de los niños, al llegar allí James abrió su todoterreno y sacó dos bolsas de deporte.

-Esta-levanto la bolsa roja-Es la de Sonny, aquí tiene la equipación, mañana le toca entrenamiento después del colegio, ¿Os importa llevarlo?, es el primer año que juega en la liga local y le hace mucha ilusión.

Los dos adultos negaron con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Gracias-murmuro Lester antes de guardar las pertenencias de sus hijos en el Ford azul de Claudia.

-¿Por qué no te has traído el Jaguar?-preguntó ella haciendo que su marido abriese mucho los ojos.

-Las sillas de los niños-respondió James-Cutter, Claudia me dijo que el rayón se lo hiciste tú y muy a mi pesar me pago la pintura.

Nick abrió la boca casi en una perfecta o sorprendido y dijo:

-Me has delatado.

-Era eso o que nos interrogase a todo el ARC-se defendió su mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ella lleva razón-señalo Lester a Claudia, dio una palmada y dijo-Cutter ayúdame a sacar las sillas del coche.

Cuando las hubieron colocado en el coche de su compañera de trabajo, James mirando su todoterreno negro dijo:

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me compre un familiar.

-¿El prepotente James Lester en un familiar a tanto te has rebajado?-decía Nick riendo, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de su jefe.

-Dime tu donde vas a meter tres sillitas en un todoterreno-respondió aún con cara de asco.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que vas a tener otro hijo?-preguntó Claudia sonriendo.

-Lo voy asimilando poco a poco, me paso lo mismo con Sonny, Harrison fue diferente, era pensado-respondió él recordando-De hecho Christine bromea diciendo que se casó conmigo porque estaba embarazada de Sonny, pero sé que es mentira porque cuando se lo pedí aun no lo estaba.

-¿Erais muy jóvenes?-preguntó Claudia.

James asintió antes de añadir:

-Ella treinta y yo veintinueve, según mi madre demasiado pequeño para ser papa, según yo es lo que tiene estar colado por la misma persona desde el instituto ¿no?-alzó las cejas sonriendo.

-¿Enserio ninguna otra chica?-preguntaba Nick achicando los ojos.

-Una solo-respondió él antes de añadir-Era mi prima, le dije que cuando pasásemos por delante suya me diese la mano, para darle celos, supongo que funciono porque después de diez años sigo con ella.

-No cuenta-murmuro Nick.

 _-_ ¿Y tú cuantas ligón?-dijo Claudia, Cutter miró al suelo para luego mirarla alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué valgan la pena? Solo tú, aunque… ya sabéis que soy escoces, de Shetland, me crie en Londres porque a mi padre lo trasladaron cuando yo era muy pequeño, mis padres me llevaban todos los veranos a aquellas islas y había una chica que era mi única amiga allí, me costaba mucho hacer amigos y mantenerlos ni te cuento, pero todos los veranos al volver de las clases ella estaba en el mismo sitio en donde nos habíamos despedido el verano anterior, en la playa esperándome mirando las nubes-explicaba el profesor mientras que su jefe y su mujer lo escuchaban con un real interés, puesto que en pocas ocasiones hablaba de su pasado-Me acuerdo perfectamente del día en que nos conocimos, yo tendría unos cuatro años y era el típico londinense mimado al que habían traído de vacaciones, recuerdo que les pedí un helado a mis padres, y mi madre por tal de no escucharme me lo compro, hubo un momento en que ellos se quedaron atrás con las maletas y yo seguí andando con mi cucurucho en la mano, una chica que corría detrás de un balón se cruzó por uno de los callejones, yo pise el balón y me caí, ella aterrizo encima de mí aplastando mi helado.

-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Claudia curiosa.

-La chica se levantó, yo hice lo mismo y al ver la camisa nueva llena de chocolate empecé a llorar, no quería que mi madre me echase la bronca, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que la niña me intento calmar y yo pare de sollozar escuchándola, se presentó, me dijo que se llamaba Emma y tenía seis años, yo le dije que me llamaba Nicholas y tenía cuatro años, me preguntó por mis padres y me llevo hasta ellos-decía mientras sonreía recordando aquella preciosa chica de rizos rubios y ojos verdes-No supe nada mas de ella hasta días después, al verme me dijo: ''¿Eras el llorón, Nicholas verdad?''

-¡Por favor dime que te quedaste con el mote del llorón!-exclamó riendo Lester.

-Más o menos, casi todos los días nos veíamos, íbamos a la playa los dos juntos y buscábamos tesoros escondidos por piratas, la mayoría de las cosas que nos encontrábamos eran chapas de cervezas y algas que había arrastrado la marea, aunque una vez me hizo creer que habíamos encontrado de verdad una moneda antigua, al día siguiente le vi enterrando otras cuantas iguales por la playa, no le dije nada porque me encantaba pasar el rato con ella-dijo Nick mientras que Claudia pensaba que su marido era adorable de pequeño-Al principio era como mi hermana mayor, conforme fueron pasando los veranos, nos fuimos convirtiendo en algo más, el curso que murió mi padre yo me negué a ir a Shetland, le dije a mi madre que todo me recordaría a él y ella contraataco diciendo que lo que necesitábamos eran unas buenas vacaciones y una vez más, llevaba razón, Emma me hizo olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero al llegar a Londres y ver que la corbata de mi padre aún seguía colgada del pomo de la puerta de su habitación, como el día en que se fue, lo recordé todo y me puse a llorar como un tonto.

En aquel aparcamiento se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que solo Cutter se atrevió a romper siguiendo su historia de Emma:

-Los veranos fueron pasando y nosotros seguíamos iguales, ni ella ni yo éramos capaces de dar el paso, o no queríamos por miedo a lo que pudiese ocurrir, pero un verano antes de que ella entrase en la universidad-el profesor inspiro profundamente antes de seguir-el ultimo día antes de que yo me volviese para Londres y ella se fuese a estudiar, estábamos los dos solos en la playa, sin hacer nada, solo nos mirábamos y no sé por qué pero Emma se inclinó hacia mí y me besó al principio fruncí el ceño y me sorprendí pero acabe correspondiéndole el beso, aunque me puse muy nervioso y rojo como un tomate.

-¿Era tu primer beso?-pregunto James, el antropólogo asintió apretando los labios.

-Sigue Nick no lo dejes ahí-dijo Claudia que seguía el relato muy de cerca.

-Esa noche dormimos en la playa, a la mañana siguiente al despertarme no estaba allí, fui directo a su casa y su madre me dijo que había cogido el primer ferri hacía la isla principal, la había dejado ir, el verano siguiente fue genial, saque las mejores notas de mi promoción y me habían aceptado en Cambridge-explicó con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara-Al llegar a Shetland corrí hacía la playa con las calificaciones en una mano y la carta de aceptación en la otra, me esperaba donde siempre con su típica sonrisa, ese verano fue estupendo aunque ninguno quisiese compartir los sentimientos que sentíamos hacía el otro, y así paso el tiempo hasta que ella se sacó la carrera de medicina, aquel verano me había propuesto dar el siguiente paso, de hecho lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar sería decirle todo lo que sentía pero…-Nick agachó la cabeza y en un hilillo de voz dijo-Se estaba liando con otro tío, en nuestra playa.

-Lo siento-murmuraron James y Claudia.

Cutter sonrió y añadió:

-Da igual, no vuelvo a Shetland desde entonces, aunque algo dentro de mí, me dice que si volviese ella estaría en aquella playa con su sonrisa esperándome-decía antes de terminar-Bueno, me saqué el graduado en Cambridge y conocí a Helen, yo estaba roto por dentro y confié en ella, el resto de la historia ya la sabéis-dijo aquello ultimo mirando a Claudia y sonriéndole.

-El resto de la historia es nuestra historia-decía antes de besarlo.

-¡Y vaya historia!-exclamó el profesor al separarse.

Lester miro su reloj y dijo:

-Madre mía la hora que es, voy a llegar tarde a coger el vuelo y vosotros a recoger a los niños.

Cutter sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora y añadió:

-Esto es lo que pasa por contar historietas.

-Bueno, Claudia nos debe una de su amor de adolescente-dijo James mirándola y sonriendo.

-Sí, que os lo habéis creído-respondió ella apremiando a su marido para que entrase en el coche.

-A la vuelta de Escocia quiero esa historia-decía Lester mientras que le llamaban por teléfono, lo cogió y respondió-James… si lo siento, no Christine no te enfades… pero si ya voy para allá, no no me olvido de ti… ¿Habrás cogido mi maleta no? Si ya sé que me dijiste esta mañana de meterla en el maletero, pero es que los chicos llegaban tarde al colegio y se me ha olvidado…

-¿La pareja perfecta tiene problemas en el paraíso?-preguntó divertido Cutter, su jefe le hizo una mueca mientras que seguía hablando con su mujer.

-Christine últimamente estas de un humor…

-La acabas de cagar colega-murmuro Nick mientras que Claudia asentía y por el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba gritar a Christine:

-¡Sera porque me pones de los nervios Jim!

-¡Pues si te pongo de los nervios por qué quieres ir conmigo de viaje!-respondió Lester en el mismo tono que su mujer.

Tanto Claudia como Nick se mantenían a raya de la conversación aunque la tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

-¡Pues me voy a replantear mejor lo de coger aquel avión!-exclamó colgando el teléfono James, respiró hondo y miro a sus dos compañeros, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer murmuro-Creo que debería de llamarla y disculparme…

Los dos adultos asintieron antes de entrar en el coche e ir a buscar a sus sobrinos pero Claudia añadió:

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, ve al aeropuerto y seguro que lo arregláis.

-Es culpa mía también, somos dos cabezotas que ninguno de los dos queremos ceder-respondió él sonriéndole.


	2. Glasgow y entrenamiento

Muy buenas, aquí traigo otro capitulillo sobre este fic (aviso que mi intención es hacerlo bastante largo puesto que tengo muchas bacaladas pensadas para los hijos de Lester, Claudia y Cutter)

* * *

Claudia y Nick salieron del coche, el hombre se apoyó sobre el capo y le sonrió a su mujer, Claudia miro hacía el colegio y se encontró con un montonazo de niños corriendo hacía sus respectivos padres, dijo:

-No saben que venimos nosotros.

-Pues ya lo sabrán cuando nos vean-sonrió él.

-Que listo eres-murmuro en un tono de ironía que no pasó desapercibido para Cutter y haciéndose el ofendido miro para otro lado.

-Quiero saber tu historia del instituto-susurro después de unos segundos callados.

-Pues espera sentado, porque no os la voy a contar-respondió ella antes de mirarlo seriamente.

-Tu ganas este asalto-decía señalando a sus dos sobrinos que salían del colegio algo perdidos y sin saber muy bien a quien esperar, Nick se acercó a ellos y les explicó por qué sus abuelos no habían podido venir y que esos días se iban a quedar con ellos, los niños no parecían tan disgustados como él pensó, Sonny le encasquetó la mochila a su tío y corrió hacía Claudia para abrazarla.

Harrison y el antropólogo se acercaron a ellos, cada uno con una mochila al hombro, se montaron los cuatro en el coche y el mayor de los niños dijo con un tono de fastidio:

-¡Jo! ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir llevando sillitas de niños pequeños?

-Las quejas a los jefes-respondió su tío dándose la vuelta y encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Claudia conducía por las calles de Londres mientras que su marido debatía con sus sobrinos que dinosaurio era mejor, si un T-rex o un velociraptor:

-Chicos, me han atacado los dos, os digo de verdad que da más miedo el T-rex, no veis que es más grande-dijo por décima vez Cutter.

-Pero el raptor es más rápido y más capullo-respondió el mayor de los niños.

-¡¿Dónde has escuchado esa palabra Sonny?!-preguntó Nick dándose la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Papa la gritaba por teléfono el otro día mientras que hablaba con un hombre-susurro cabizbajo el niño.

-Vale, ese tipo de palabras solo la dicen los mayores, a ti te sobre con decir jo-sonrió su tío.

-¿Entonces cuando seamos mayores podemos decir tacos?-preguntaba Harrison.

-Eso no es lo que yo he dicho-dijo el arqueólogo a lo que su mujer le rebatió diciendo:

-Eso es lo que tú has dicho Nick, no chicos no podéis decir tacos.

-¿Y entonces por que los mayores cuando se enfadan dicen palabrotas?-insistía Sonny.

-Pues porque tenemos que desahogarnos-dijo Claudia dando el tema por zanjado al aparcar enfrente de su casa.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa Cutter dejo las bolsas con las ropas de sus sobrinos en la entrada y los chicos se pusieron a hacer los deberes en la isla de la cocina, antes de casarse Claudia le insistía al antropólogo que se mudase definitivamente con ella, y así fue, ahora el salón estaba lleno de huesos de dinosaurios que Nick en su día tenía esparcidos por su pequeño apartamento.

-Después de todo lo revoltosos y traviesos que pueden llegar a ser, son responsables-decía Claudia que se había quedado junto a su marido en la entrada viendo como sus sobrinos hacían sus tareas.

-Son buenos chicos al fin y al cabo-respondió él con una sonrisa-Espero que Annabeth también lo sea-murmuro hiendo hacía donde estaban los niños.

Claudia sonrió mientras se acariciaba el vientre y asentía ante el último comentario del profesor.

El antropólogo se acercó a sus sobrinos y dijo:

-¿Qué tal si cuando terminéis los deberes vamos a jugar al jardín?

-¿Al fútbol?-preguntó Sonny sonriente.

-Creo que no tenemos balón-respondió su tío con tono de fastidio incluido.

-Pero yo me olvide el mío la última vez-recordó Harrison.

-Está en el armario-decía Claudia acercándose a ellos-Os lo dejasteis aquí y yo lo guarde.

-Bien, gracias-murmuro su sobrino mayor volviendo a su tarea.

* * *

Nick jugaba con un bolígrafo sentado en el sofá, a su lado Claudia intentaba leer mientras que sus sobrinos jugaban en el jardín trasero, Cutter se hartó de estar allí sentado sin hacer nada y salió hacia donde estaban los niños, al verlos allí en el césped, Sonny encima del balón y Harris tumbado con los brazos por debajo de la cabeza mirando el cielo mientras que los dos conversaban, sin ni si quiera percatarse de la presencia de su tío, el profesor retrocedió sobre sus pasos y fue a buscar a su mujer.

-Claudia tienes que ver esto-dijo al acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó extrañada.

-Nada, por favor ven-respondió él tirando de su brazo para levantarla del sofá.

Claudia al ver a los chicos allí tranquilos y sin armar jaleo sonrió y les dijo:

-¿Qué os pasa se os han gastado las pilas?

Sonny fue el primero en darse la vuelta alzando una ceja, Harrison se reincorporo y le sacó la lengua a su tía.

-Papi dijo que nos iba a llamar-murmuro el pequeño mirándolos.

-A lo mejor aún no han llegado-respondió Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

El mayor de los niños miro su reloj y dijo:

-El avión salía a las cinco de la tarde y son casi las siete, papa decía que de aquí a Glasgow era una hora.

-Anda venid vamos a llamarlos-decía Claudia entrando a la casa seguida por los niños y finalmente por su marido.

Al tercer tono Lester lo cogió y Nick le dijo:

-James somos nosotros, estas en manos libres.

Tanto los niños como Claudia y Cutter se encontraban entorno a la isla de la cocina donde el profesor había dejado el móvil.

-¡Papa!-gritaron sus dos hijos a la vez mientras que Lester gritaba ''Chicos''

-¿Habéis llegado ya?-preguntó Claudia.

-Acabamos de llegar al hotel, me he perdido un poco-respondió su jefe haciendo reír a Nick.

-Pero si Glasgow no es una ciudad en la que te puedas perder fácilmente-decía entre carcajadas el antropólogo.

-Eso será para ti, como eres escoces listo, te vendrá en la sangre o algo así-dijo Lester, por detrás se escuchó la voz de su mujer que decía:

-Ahora se ha picado y luego no me puedo enfadar con él porque llevamos media hora dando vueltas.

-Christine tu más que nadie sabes como es Jimmy-susurro Nick haciendo reír a la mujer-Y si Lester yo nací con el mapa de Escocia debajo del brazo.

-Eso explica lo rarito que eres-arremetió su superior con el arqueólogo.

-¿Podéis dejar de pelearos?-preguntó Claudia antes de añadir sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos a responder-Gracias por vuestra amabilidad.

-Papa, papa, papa-dijo Sonny.

¿Qué, qué, qué?-respondió su padre en el mismo tono.

-¿Mañana voy al entrenamiento?-decía el niño abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Hombre vendría bien si el domingo quieres ganar.

-Lo importante es participar-dijo su madre por el otro lado de la línea pero ya era demasiado tarde Sonny gritaba:

-¡Vamos a ganar! ¿Llegareis para el partido?

-Espera espera, ¿No llegáis el sábado? Dijiste cuatro días James, estamos a miércoles, haz las cuentas-se quejó el profesor.

-A ver… me equivoque-murmuro Lester-Llegamos el domingo a las diez y el partido empieza a las once así que si llegaremos Sonny, Nick deja de quejarte que la semana que viene te presto el coche.

-¿Enserio te equivocaste diciendo la fecha?-preguntaba en tono de indignación Christine-Cutter por mi te quedas el Jaguar.

-Sí, me vais a volver loco, estaba muy estresado y mi padre me colgó y me lié y se lo dije mal, doña perfecta-murmuro el hombre cansado-Y el Jaguar es mío que para eso me lo pague yo.

-¿Ahora es culpa mía que seas un despistado? Y Jim estás loco-le respondió su mujer Lester gritó:

-¡Antes de conocerte no estaba loco!

-Ya empiezan-susurraron las cuatro personas por el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Antes de conocerme eras un pringado!-exclamó su mujer haciendo que James bajase la vista.

-Chicos parad-dijo Claudia-Colgad el teléfono y arreglad esto, el domingo os quiero como unos recién casados.

-Difícil lo veo-colgó el teléfono Lester.

Los dos adultos cruzaron una mirada de preocupación y miraron a los niños, que estaban bastantes serios y callados.

-¡Ey, los mayores nos peleamos continuamente, seguro que mejoran!-los intento animar su tío, ellos elevaron a vista y forzaron una sonrisa-¿Vamos a jugar al fútbol?-preguntó arrugando la frente, los chicos asintieron no muy conformes y los tres salieron al jardín seguidos de Claudia.

* * *

-Si de verdad piensas todo eso de mí, no sé por qué te casaste conmigo-dijo el ejecutivo antes de coger su abrigo y salir de aquella habitación de hotel.

-Porque después de todo te quiero idiota-susurro ella al verlo irse, se le cayó un sobre del abrigo y fue a cogerlo.

Christine se pasó los próximos minutos debatiéndose entre abrirlo o no, si era privado pero era su marido y…, al final acabo abriéndolo y se encontró con una carta escrita por él en la que redactaba:

''Christine, sé que soy el peor tío para decir lo que siento, pero te quiero, te quiero desde los catorce años, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, si, cuando te tire la comida encima te vuelvo a pedir perdón, sé que no se puede estar estudiando mientras que andas con una bandeja de comida, supongo que desde aquel momento hasta ahora me convertí en una especia de idiota para expresarme, y como no soy capaz de decírtelo a la cara pues lo escribo, en realidad es un poco cobarde pero ya sabes como soy, y de verdad creo que todos estos años me has cambiado, a mejor, una especie de Jim 2.0, tú y los niños y el bebe, sois lo único que me importa de verdad, ¿Eso es el verdadero amor no? Despertarte al lado de ella y mirarla mientras duerme por qué te parece lo más adorable que has visto en la vida o jugar con los chicos al futbol, o Sonny, Harrison y yo nos quedamos despiertos esperando a que llegues, o cuando también me esperáis a mí, por lo menos para mí eso es el amor y lo que te voy a decir ahora es lo que más serio he dicho en mi vida, te amo Christine Johnson''

-Y yo a ti Jim-murmuro después de leerlo, volvió a guardar la hoja en el sobre y salió de la habitación del hotel en busca de su marido.

* * *

Lester estaba sentado en la parte de arriba de un banco mirando al suelo, alzó la vista para toparse con una pareja joven que se besaba al otro lado de la calle, suspiró y buscó dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo algo que no encontró, en su lugar sacó una nota y una ecografía, frunció el ceño extrañado y volvió a mirar sus bolsillos para encontrarlos vacíos, finalmente abrió la nota que decía: ''Te quiero Super Daddy'' sonrió y miro la ecografía, apenas era una pequeña mancha blanca de unos tres meses, pero a James le bastaba para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, se bajó del banco guardando la nota y la ecografía en el bolsillo interior de la, cerca de su corazón, y se dispuso a buscar aquella carta que suponía que se le había caído, volvió sobre sus pasos hacía el hotel mirando al suelo hasta que se topó con unos zapatos que conocía a la perfección y una voz dijo:

-¿Buscabas esto?-levantó la vista para mirar a Christine, ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos negros tan profundos, él asintió viendo el sobre en la mano de ella.

-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó en un tono muy bajo, su mujer negó con la cabeza antes de añadir:

-¿Me perdonas tú?-los dos sonrieron y James la besó al separarse Christine dijo-Yo también te amo mi Jim 2.0.

-¿Lo has leído?-murmuro poniéndose rojo, ella asintió riendo antes de volver a besarlo-Debí haberlo perfeccionado un poco, por cierto, ¿eso de ''Super Daddy'' a que viene?

-Porque eres un ''Super Daddy'', salvas al mundo de los dinosaurios-rio ella.

-Bueno, en realidad… me paso el día detrás de un escritorio, yo solo lo planeo, no soy el que lo ejecuta, no sé qué tiene eso de Súper pero vale-se encogió de hombros Lester.

-Para los chicos eres como un superhéroe de esos que ven en la tele, pero sin poderes y para mí también un poco-murmuro antes de besarlo-La paciencia que tienes es digna de un superhéroe, los niños y yo te ponemos de los nervios y si a eso le sumas el trabajo, cualquier otra persona estaría…

-¿Loca?-preguntó él alzando las cejas-¿Quién te dice que yo no lo esté? Es decir me case contigo-bromeó riendo-Te juro que no estaba borracho cuando nos casamos-siguió su broma-Aunque a lo mejor si drogado por que dije que sí, eso no es propio de mí.

-Al final duermes en el sofá-dijo su mujer hiendo hacía el hotel.

-Era una broma-decía James mientras que la alcanzaba corriendo, ella se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua-¿A con que esas tenemos no? Ya te enteraras al llegar a la habitación.

-A saber que quiere hacer papa-murmuro mirando hacía su vientre, él se acercó y añadió agachándose:

-Esto-levantó la camisa de su mujer y dejo un sonoro beso en su barriga-Creo que por fin soy consciente de que vamos a tener un bebe-sonrió mirando a Christine, ella le revolvió el pelo y asintió contenta.

-Bueno Jim… -intento decirle una cosa importante pero su marido le cortó besándola.

-Te quiero-susurro al separarse-Y a ti también-dijo el ejecutivo antes de volver a besar el vientre de Christine.

* * *

Nick estaba en medio de los dos árboles que había en el jardín, miraba a Harrison desafiante antes de que su sobrino lanzase el balón, chutó y Cutter se tiró hacía la derecha pero la pelota fue más rápida y entro en la portería improvisada.

-Nosotros tres y tu dos-señalo Sonny a su tío sonriente.

-La revancha-pidió el profesor remangándose la camisa hasta los codos.

-Dejarme tirar a mí-dijo Claudia levantándose de la silla del jardín, su marido alzo las cejas divertido-Nos tenemos que apostar algo.

-Esto se pone interesante-musitó el antropólogo pensando-Si marcas gol te doy un beso, si me lo paro me das un beso-sonrió Nick.

-Ganamos los dos, si marcó haces la cena una semana, si lo paras la hago yo una semana-respondió ella.

-¿Y me das un beso?-insistió Cutter, ella asintió antes de que su marido pusiese el balón en lo que habían denominado la línea de penalti-¿Preparada?

-Nací preparada-decía viendo como el arqueólogo andaba de espaldas hasta la portería y le hacía una señal para que chutase, Nick alargo el pie hacía la izquierda intentando pararse el gol, pero lo único que consiguió fue doblarse el tobillo y que el balón entrase, como pudo se reincorporó y alzó la vista hacía su mujer que tenía una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

-Vale… te había subestimado-murmuro acercándose a ella.

-¿El señor portero no es capaz de pararse un gol de una embarazada?-rio su mujer haciendo que los niños también lo hiciesen.

-Me lo he dejado-dijo mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

-Si ya-decía cogiéndolo de la barbilla antes de besarlo-Quiero macarrones a la boloñesa para cenar.

Él la miro con una expresión que Claudia no supo muy bien como tomarse, era una mezcla de sorpresa con enfado así que se echó a reír y le susurro en el oído:

-Tengo antojo, y esta noche puede que de otra cosa.

Cutter tragó saliva sonoramente y miro hacía sus sobrinos mientras que preguntaba:

-¿Con ellos aquí?

-Tengo antojo de ver una película-respondió dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro antes de entrar a su casa y dejar a un descolocado Nick en mitad del césped con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me vas a volver loco Claudia-dijo entre dientes.

-¿A qué te referías tío Nick?-preguntó Sonny mientras que le tiraba de la camisa para captar su atención.

-A ver una peli por supuesto-decía despeinándolo antes de añadir-¿Queréis macarrones a la boloñesa?-sus dos sobrinos asintieron frenéticamente y entraron en la casa seguidos de su tío.

* * *

El antropólogo se levantó en mitad de la noche con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su mujer y fue al baño, a la vuelta se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde sus dos sobrinos dormían, sonrió viéndolos allí tan tranquilos y profundamente dormidos, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Claudia hasta que ella le puso la mano en el hombro, dio un pequeño brincó y se dio la vuelta exagerando el susto con una mano en el pecho.

-Que teatral te me has vuelto-le susurro ella-¿Te gusta ver cómo duermen?

-Sí-respondió su marido en el mismo tono que Claudia le había formulado la pregunta-¿Quién te dice a ti que no te vea durmiendo?

Su mujer sonrió y le cogió la mano para ponerla debajo de su camiseta del pijama y que notase las patadas de su hija, Cutter se agachó y le murmuro muy cerca del vientre:

-Hey peque, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Vamos a dormir, por cierto aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo te quiero y mucho, a mama también pero ese va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto-alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Claudia sonriente, se levantó y le besó.

-Yo también os quiero a los dos-dijo ella al separarse, miro por encima del hombro de su marido y rectificó-Os quiero a los cuatro.

El arqueólogo se dio la vuelta y asintió mirando a los dos niños que dormían plácidamente.

* * *

-Sonny venga que llegamos tarde-le apremió su tía Claudia al chico.

-¿Entonces, lo llevas tu sola?-preguntó por décima vez Cutter mientras que coloreaba un dibujo con Harrison tirados en el suelo del salón.

-Si-respondió su mujer, viendo bajar a su sobrino mayor con la ropa del fútbol puesta, la camiseta de manga corta era roja y el escudo del equipo estaba bordado a la izquierda, de un tono amarillento, los pantalones también cortos eran blancos con una franja vertical roja, llevaba los calcetines y las espinilleras puestos y traía los tenis en la mano-Que guapo estas.

Sonny sonrió y se acercó hasta ella haciendo malabares para ponerse los zapatos, Nick le ató los cordones al ver que el chico le ponía la deportiva encima de su rodilla.

* * *

El niño metió la bolsa de deporte en el maletero e iba a entrar a la parte trasera del coche de su tía pero ella le paró diciendo:

-Puedes sentarte adelante.

-¿Sin sillita?-preguntó esperanzado su sobrino.

-Sin sillita-repitió Claudia sonriéndole-Como un niño mayor-dijo metiéndose en el coche, Sonny corrió a la parte delantera y se sentó.

-Soy un niño mayor-murmuro frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su tía.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que me gusta ver cómo te enfadas-le respondió ella antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Claudia miraba como los chicos del equipo entrenaban, y no perdía detalle de los movimientos que hacía su sobrino, para que mentir se le daba bien el fútbol, al igual que a su padre, Sonny cayó de bruces contra el césped pero no pareció importarle puesto que se levantó casi de un salto y siguió corriendo detrás del balón ajeno a lo orgullosa que estaba su tía de él, un hombre que estaba allí también viendo a su hijo jugar dijo mirándola:

-¿Quién es su hijo?

-No es mi hijo, es mi sobrino-sonrió Claudia señalando a Sonny, al girarse y ver a su interlocutor se sorprendió de quien era y preguntó-¿Es usted Phillip Burton?

-Sí, al menos eso es lo que pone en mi carné de identidad-sonrió el empresario dejando ver sus dientes blancos que hacían contraste con su tez morena.

-No sabía que tuviera hijos-susurro ella recordando que había leído sobre aquel hombre, era un ejecutivo muy famoso y respetado en todo Londres, además de rico.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que apareció en la puerta de mi casa con apenas tres meses-respondió él señalando el niño que estaba en la portería, Claudia miro y vio el gran parecido que tenían.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntaba volviendo a mirarlo.

-Phill, Phillip William Burton, mi madre se empeñó en ponerle el mismo nombre, diciendo que así recordaría el fallo que tuve dejando embarazada a una mujer-le respondió Phillip encogiéndose de hombros antes de añadir-¿Su sobrino no será el hijo de James Lester por casualidad no?

La miembro del ARC asintió y el hombre siguió hablando:

-Lo conocí hace un par de años llevando al niño al colegio, días más tarde me entere de que trabaja en el ministerio.

-Yo también-añadió sonriendo ella-Vaya despiste el mío, no me presente, Claudia Brown-le tendió la mano al moreno, él la apretó con gusto.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena-señaló el prominente vientre de Claudia.

-Gracias-susurro ella acariciándose la barriga.

-¿Primeriza?-preguntó alzando las cejas, ella asintió.

-Lo gracioso es que las únicas experiencias que hemos tenido mi marido y yo con niños, han sido con los hijos de Lester-rio Claudia.

-¿Quién es su marido?-preguntaba Phillip frunciendo el ceño.

-Nick Cutter-respondió sonriendo.

-¿El profesor Nick Cutter?-Claudia asintió, el hombre hizo un gesto muy gracioso acompañado por un-¡Adoro su trabajo! Me encanta como se expresa, adoro todas sus tesis, la arqueología la veo con otros ojos desde que leo sus documentos, es como… si pudiese ver a los dinosaurios, lo cuenta como si, trabajase con ellos-explicaba Burton.

-Más o menos-murmuro ella.

* * *

Al acabar el entrenamiento Claudia entró a los vestuarios junto con los demás padres para ayudar a ducharse y vestirse a sus hijos, para sorpresa de la funcionaria al entrar Sonny ya estaba vistiéndose, le sonrió al verle y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose.

-Que rápido te duchas-le susurro su tía sentándose a su lado mientras que veía como se subía los pantalones.

-Papa una vez me regaño por que tarde mucho-respondió Sonny subiéndose al banco para coger su mochila-Y no quería que tú me regañases.

-No te iba a regañar mi niño-dijo ayudándolo a guardar las cosas en la bolsa.

Su sobrino sonrió.

-Phill te has vuelto a olvidar el champú colega-se quejó Burton buscando en la bolsa de su hijo, se había remangado la camisa hasta los codos para no mojarse mientras que duchaba al chico, Sonny lo escuchó y cogió su bote de champú ante la atenta mirada de Claudia.

-Tome señor-le tendió el champú a Phillip y este le sonrió, el niño se giró hacía su amigo que se estaba quitando la ropa y murmuro-Phill que no se te vuelva a olvidar.

El empresario buscó con la mirada a Claudia y se lo agradeció ella se encogió de hombros y señalo a su sobrino diciendo que había sido idea suya.

* * *

Sonny estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando a su tía que conducía por las calles de Londres de vuelta a su casa, pillaron un semáforo y Claudia se giró y le preguntó a su sobrino:

-¿Oye enano tienes ganas de tener un hermanito o hermanita?

El chico se encogió de hombros y acompaño ese gesto diciendo:

-Me da igual, aunque mama nos explicó una cosa y ahora está más cariñosa con nosotros y papa… bueno papa a su modo también.

La mujer rio ante el último comentario de su sobrino y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Y la primita?

-¿Me dejaras jugar con ella?-vacilo antes de poner su mano sobre la barriga de su tía, ella asintió y él sonrió, Claudia puso su mano encima de la de su sobrino.

* * *

¿Que sera eso tan importante que Christine le quiere decir a su marido?


	3. Lise, Elisabeth y una carrera

Muy buenas, hoy os traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia que empieza a ponerse (desde mi punto de vista) interesante.

* * *

-Os invito a comer en un chino-dijo Cutter viendo como Sonny y Harrison corrían a lo largo del campo de fútbol.

-¿Por qué en un restaurante chino?-preguntó Lester.

-Porque me solidarizo con Claudia y Christine diciendo que tengo antojo, además hace años que no piso un restaurante chino-respondió el profesor haciendo reír a los tres adultos que le rodeaban.

-Ya decía yo que esa barriga que estabas echando-decía James tocándole la camisa a su compañero-No era muy normal.

Nick lo miro desafiante antes de maldecir por lo bajo y decir:

-Pues me apuesto lo que quieras, a que si hacemos una carrera te gano yo, yo estaré gordo pero tú estás en una forma física pésima.

¿Lo que quiera?-preguntaba alzando las cejas su jefe, él asintió, el ejecutivo se mordió el labio sonriendo-Quien pierda llega mañana al ARC solo con los calzoncillos puestos.

Cutter vaciló antes de asentir conforme y añadir:

-Si ganó me dejas el Jaguar una semana.

-Empecemos-dijo Lester dando una palmada-¿La carrera es darle una vuelta al campo de fútbol?

-Si-respondió el antropólogo-Veremos a ver quién es el gordo ahora.

Se pusieron en la línea de salida y Nick miro a su superior sonriendo con aires de superioridad antes de que Sonny diese la salida, los dos salieron disparados mientras que Cutter gritaba:

-¡He corrido en maratones, James estas acabado!

-Se te va la fuerza por la boca-respondió él adelantándolo antes de añadir-He sido delantero los cuatro años que duro mi carrera universitaria, era el más rápido de la universidad.

Claudia y Christine se mantenían a raya de la rivalidad entre sus dos maridos aunque se reían de lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser.

Lester estaba completando el final de la carrera y ganaba por una gran ventaja, mientras que Nick corría con la cabeza mirando al cielo casi asfixiado, al ver que James iba ganando hizo un sprint quedando a su altura, solo quedaban un par de zancadas para llegar a la línea de meta así que el profesor se tiró en plancha con los brazos bien estirados justo antes de que su jefe traspasase la línea.

El arqueólogo aun en el suelo, se giró para ver a su mujer que le miraba seria, él le sonrió antes de escuchar las quejas de James.

-¡No dijimos nada de tirarnos!

-Y como no lo dijimos se da por válido-puntualizo Cutter levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el césped de la ropa-Ponte unos calzoncillos bonitos vale colega-alzó las cejas soltando una gran carcajada.

-Creo que nos van a echar la bronca, una muy grande-murmuro Lester mirando a su mujer y a Claudia alternativamente.

-Luego te quejas de los chicos, pero tú eres el primero Jim-dijo Christine llegando a su altura con los brazos cruzados por encima de su vientre de apenas tres meses.

-Y tu Nick, que dentro de un mes vas a ser padre y en vez de eso pareces el niño pequeño-le tocaba el turno a Claudia que lo acusaba con el dedo.

-Me llamó gordo-se defendió entre susurros el profesor.

-¿Enserio te importa lo que diga alguien de ti?-le preguntó Claudia alzando las cejas.

-Bueno si lo pones así…-respondió Nick-Solo me importa lo que digas tú, ¿Estoy gordo?

-Estas estupendo -dijo antes de besarlo-Yo soy la gorda aquí-añadió mirando su vientre.

Cutter negó mientras que decía:

-Para mí no estas gorda, estas bien, que digo bien, estas perfecta, eres la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida.

-Y tú eres un pelota-sonrió contagiándole la sonrisa a su marido.

-¿Bueno osos amorosos nos vamos al chino o no?-dijo Lester mirando en dirección a sus dos compañeros del ARC.

-A China te mandaba yo por fastidiarnos el momento-musitó Nick ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de James.

* * *

Claudia y Lester ojeaban la carta del restaurante sin saber muy bien que pedir mientras que Christine y Cutter jugaban con Sonny y Harrison.

-El pato a la naranja descartado-dijo el ejecutivo pasando página.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Claudia mirándolo por encima de la carta.

-Es alérgico al pato-respondió Christine.

-¿Al pato? ¿O será mejor dicho a la carne que te ponen en vez de al pato?-decía el profesor alzando las cejas.

-A las dos cosas, no querrías saber cómo lo adivine-murmuraba James.

-Dispara-dijo Nick.

-Cuando era pequeño mi madre preparo pato a la naranja, de alguien tenía que sacar mi don de la cocina, y me empezaron a salir ronchas por todo el cuerpo, años más tarde Christine compro comida china y me vino a ver a la universidad, yo no me acordaba ya y me volvió a dar la alergia, esa vez sí que lo pase mal, me tuvo que llevar a urgencias-explicaba Lester mientras que se rascaba el cuello con solo recordar lo que molestaban las ronchas.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-preguntó bastante sorprendido Cutter.

-¿Lo único que sacas en claro es que se cocinar?-respondió él haciéndose el ofendido.

-Nick te suena el móvil-dijo Christine haciendo que el profesor se percatase de la llamada entrante en su teléfono, miro el numero puso una mueca antes de cogerlo.

-Mama-murmuro al contestar y hacer un gesto disculpándose y marchándose de la mesa.

Al volver de colgar llevaba los ojos llorosos y su semblante bastante serio.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-dijo Claudia poco después de que su marido se sentase.

-Lo de siempre, ha preguntado por ti, por Annabeth y por mí-decía intentando sonreír.

-Actúas de pena-respondió su mujer.

El antropólogo tragó saliva sonoramente antes de decir:

-Le han detectado un tumor cerebral, era una prueba rutinaria y…-rompió a llorar echado sobre el hombro de Claudia.

-Ya está mi amor, ya pasó-le susurraba ella besándole la coronilla.

-¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que es una pesimista y piensa que no se va a mejorar-rio sarcásticamente el profesor recuperando la compostura.

-Seguro que lo hace-dijo Claudia muy seria.

Nick negó:

-Si algo nos caracteriza a los Cutter es nuestra cabezonería y ella dice que no cree que se mejore y lo va a pensar todo el tiempo, si me disculpáis otra vez-se excusó limpiándose una lagrima rebelde que le corría por la mejilla e hiendo en dirección al baño.

-Voy yo-murmuro James viendo que Claudia hacía el amago de levantarse y él alego-Soy el más indicado, yo mejor que nadie se lo que se siente.

Ella lo miro sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de decir y cuando el hombre se había ido Christine dijo:

-Cuando él tenía once años tuvo una hermana, de la que casi nunca habla…

* * *

Lester entró al baño de caballeros y vio como Cutter hablaba solo delante del espejo sin percatarse de la presencia de su superior:

-Nicky eres tonto, muy tonto, desde los doce años huyendo de mama para esto, para que le detecten un tumor-bajo la cabeza mirando el lavabo y dijo-Papa no podría superarlo si te la llevas contigo, esta vez no.

-No se supera, se aprende a vivir con ello-hablo James acercándose a su compañero, este se dio la vuelta frunciendo el ceño-Que digo que tú no superaste la muerte de tu padre, simplemente te despertaste un día admitiendo que no lo ibas a volver a ver.

-¿Y a ti quien se te murió?-preguntó el profesor alzando las cejas.

-Se llamaba Lise y cuando tenía seis años tuvo cáncer-recordaba Christine ante las atentas miradas de sus dos hijos y Claudia-Jim tenía diecisiete años y estaba muy unido a su hermana, hacía un par de años que habíamos empezado a salir, por las insistencias de él y acabe cogiéndole muchísimo cariño a su hermanita, era imposible no hacerlo con esa mirada de ojos verdes, al igual que Jim.

-¿Se parecían?-preguntaba Claudia interrumpiendo el relato de su amiga.

-Sí, eran dos gotas de agua-respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de continuar la historia-Cuando los médicos se lo dijeron todos estábamos destrozados, pero fingíamos delante de ella, al fin y al cabo era una niña, cuando Lise no estaba Jim se ponía a llorar.

* * *

-Mi pequeña Lise-murmuro James quebrándosele la voz, cuando se recompuso dijo-Mi hermana, le diagnosticaron cáncer cuando apenas tenía seis años, no supero la quimioterapia, le quedaba una sesión la peor de todas y no aguanto más-decía mientras que en los ojos se le acumulaban las lágrimas-Lo peor de todo es que yo estaba en la habitación cuando…-sollozo-Cuando, dejo de respirar.

-Lo siento-susurro Nick poniéndole una mano encima del hombro.

-No eres el único que tiene un pasado oculto-sonrió Lester-Christine estuvo conmigo apoyándome todo el tiempo, y yo me comporte como un verdadero idiota echándole la culpa de todo…

* * *

-En el funeral de la pequeña, Jim se cabreo conmigo diciendo que yo no lo entendía y no lo volví a ver hasta que dos semanas más tarde me acerque a su casa, sabía que había estado faltando a las clases puesto que sus compañeros me lo habían dicho y me habían preguntado por él, al llegar a su casa sus padres dijeron que no me quería ver, su madre me dijo que llevaba desde el funeral encerrado en su habitación sin apenas hacer nada, ni si quiera comer, ante las insistencias de los padres de que no lo molestase entre, creo que fue la única vez que vi a Jim en aquellas condiciones-explicaba mientras que se le cortaba la voz al recordar aquel trágico momento-Estaba tirado en la cama aun con la camisa del traje que llevo, estaba totalmente a oscuras y sollozaba, al verme me insistía en que me fuese, en que lo dejase solo, nunca le hago caso y esta no iba a ser menos-sonreía pícaramente mirando a Claudia-Abrí las cortinas dejando pasar la luz, lo levante de la cama, le quite la ropa, lo duche, lo afeite, lo obligue a comer y a que siguiese sus estudios, porque estoy segura que su hermana no quería verlo así ni yo tampoco, ahora todos los meses va al cementerio con un ramo de flores y me da otro a mi diciendo…

-''Gracias por todo cariño''-dijeron sus dos hijos a la vez sonriendo.

Ella se rio y preguntó:

-¿Nos espiáis cuando estamos en la habitación?

-No-negó rápidamente Sonny haciendo reír a las dos mujeres.

* * *

-¿Sabes una cosa?-dijo Lester, su compañero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiese hablando-Christine siempre ha estado ahí, ella me ha visto en los buenos momentos y en los malos, ha reído conmigo, ha llorado conmigo y me ha consolado, y si con aguantarme no tiene el cielo ganado no creo que nadie se lo haya ganado nunca.

Cutter rio antes de añadir:

-Te quiere y mucho.

-Claudia también te quiere a ti, se lo pregunte cuando os conocisteis, me miro con ganas de matarme y supe que le gustabas-el profesor escuchaba atento mientras sonreía.

-¿Cuántos años tendría ahora tu hermana?-preguntó Nick.

-Veintiséis-respondió James-Me gusta pensar que estaría orgullosa de mí, cuando estaba en el hospital me decía ''Jimmy eres el mejor'', pero sé que es mentira.

En ese momento el antropólogo hizo algo que le sorprendió hasta a él, abrazo a su jefe y el funcionario le susurro:

-Tu madre se pondrá bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

Cuando los dos hombres volvieron a la mesa todos miraban a James, este dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Papi tenías una hermana?-preguntó Harrison mirándolo seriamente.

-Si-asintió su padre, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba preparado para contárselo a sus hijos y añadió-Era la mejor, algo incordiante a veces cuando estaba haciendo los deberes y ella insistía en jugar pero bueno, inconvenientes de ser el hermano mayor.

-Pues Harris no es el mejor-murmuro el mayor mirando el interior de su plato.

Lester soltó una carcajada mientras que le echaba una mirada cómplice a su mujer.

-Es por que sois muy pequeños-le respondió su madre.

-¿Algo que objetar Harrison?-dijo James mirando a su hijo.

-Sonny tampoco es que sea el mejor-decía sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor.

-Yo me llevo seis años con mi hermano y es un pelmazo-comentó Claudia-Os entiendo perfectamente chicos, aunque cuando seáis mayores cambiara vuestra relación, a mejor, supongo, bueno George y yo seguimos sin aguantarnos.

-Es verdad parecéis dos críos-rio Cutter.

-Vosotros dad ánimos chicos, ¿así como leches van a querer tener un hermano pequeño?-preguntaba en un tono irónico su jefe.

-Pero, es diferente-susurro Sonny alargando una mano hacia el vientre de su madre, ella lo miro sonriente y puso su mano encima de la de él.

Harrison no fue menos y también imito a su hermano mayor, James sonrió a su mujer y se unió a sus hijos poniendo su mano encima del vientre de Christine, Claudia y Nick veían aquella estampa familiar tan adorable y casi sin darse cuenta Cutter también puso su mano encima del abultado vientre de su mujer, ella le besó.

-James olvídate de la apuesta-dijo el profesor al separarse de aquel besó.

Lester sonrió y asintió bastante conforme, en ese momento a los tres miembros del ARC les sonó el móvil, cada uno contesto:

-Stephen ¿Dónde está la anomalía?

-Primer ministro… ¿Qué? Es imposible que se hayan abierto dos,… no señor no le estoy culpado a usted.

-Abby ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

Bueno bueno el gran James Lester tenía un secreto, si es que hasta los mejores jefes se guardan cosas, ¿eso de las dos anomalías será muy peligroso? ¿La madre de Cutter saldrá de esta?


End file.
